


Scattered thoughts make fragments

by Noirkatrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just me figuring out the formatting on this site....it's thoughts of different characters to song lyrics * that I don't own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered thoughts make fragments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just try to work out the kinks with formatting before I upload large chucks of work. Please be kind :) I do not own Sherlock or Shake it out by Florence + The Machine. If you plan on using any of it please ask first.

Regrets collect like old friends

Wasn't there for Them. Couldn't save them all; their red diamonds scattered in the sand. 

Here to relive your darkest moments

No reason to live the duality is done.

I can see no way, I can see no way

Can't leave, can't disappoint them all

And all of the ghouls come out to play

Can't sleep( screaming), can't eat( broken, wreaked, like dolls strewed)

And every demon wants his pound of flesh

No penance for why I lived and they died.

But I like to keep some things to myself

The count of those lost and killed, those saved and healed. 

I like to keep my issues drawn

Limp is all you see, but the rest is hidden because you can't see

It's always darkest before the dawn

Then the firefights, the nightmares. Then the remembrance.


End file.
